Deception
by karaloveless
Summary: "Hermione has a plan. She's going to bring that pretentious Slytherin down. Will her plan backfire?" Hermione/Draco. Disregard book 6 and 7. Takes place in 7th year.
1. Planning

A/N: JK Rowling owns these characters. Don't sue me, I am but a delirious fan. This fic is rated M for future chapters. This chapter is rated T for language. "Hermione has a plan. She's going to bring that pretentious Slytherin down. Will her plan backfire?"

* * *

_I can't stand that filthy mudblood._Draco shook his head in relief as he exited the classroom. _Away from Granger, I can't believe I have to sit next to a mudblood for two hours._

Draco met up with a few Slytherin cronies after Potions and they made their way to the Great Hall. _This is hardly an improvement,_Draco realized as he sat between Goyle and Pansy. They chattered on about nonsense and complained about nearly everything.

"Did you hear that Caroline Brooke is dating Blaise?" Pansy looked at Draco expectantly.

_I don't care. Shut up. Go away. Fucking chatty bitch._

Draco ignored her question, signaled he was leaving and heded to the dungeons.

Pansy's voice trailed as he was leaving "What the hell has gotten into him?"

* * *

_I'm glad that is over._ Hermione thought to herself as her Potions partner made a dash for the exit. Her plan was unfolding just as she'd hoped. She made her way to her room to drop her books off.

"Oy, watch it!" Exclaimed an angry George. Hermione looked around her, not aware she had wandered into a testing zone.

"What on earth are you two doing? Why are you here?" Questioned Hermione, concern and anger showing in her voice.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione. We're only here for business purposes."

Hermione looked at them in disbelief, but couldn't gather enough will to press the issue.

She met up with Ron and Harry in the Common Room.

"Have you two gotten lunch yet?" She asked the boys.

"Yeah, we just made it back here." Harry replied regretfully.

Hermione sighed and sat down in an armchair.

_I hate Wednesdays. Advanced Potions III lets out so late. I wish those gits would think of me for two seconds and wait before eating._

"How were your lessons?" Ron asked in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

"They were fine." Hermione paused, and changed tones "OH! Have either of you heard from Ginny?"

"She has lessons until 3, she is meeting back here after." Harry said, smiling at the thought of Ginny.

"Alright. I think I'll head to the library for a bit, then."

* * *

_Fucking potions. Fucking Snape. Fucking idiots._

Draco was pissed. Everything was setting him off today. He decided to stay in his dorm for the rest of the evening, he had some classwork to do.

He didn't care what he did, he just needed to be alone.

Ginny had already returned when Hermione entered the Common Room.

"Get a room, you two." Hermione scoffed.

"Can we borrow yours?" Harry replied playfully and detatched himself from Ginny.

"Hey Mione." Ginny said cheerily. "We need to talk. About.." Hermione nodded, completely understanding Ginny's train of thought.

Ginny followed Hermione to her room, her private room. It was located past a door connected to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione loved being Head Girl and loved her room, but it did get lonely.

"How did Potions go? Tell me everything!" Ginny demanded.

"It went well. Malfoy was completely bothered by me. The plan is certainly setting up nicely." Hermione smiled.

"Now, about the potion. How are we going to make this work?"

"Well, I've done some extensive searching. I have found intructions and the ingrediant list. I'm only needing a few items. I'll have to sneak into Snape's supply closet and fetch them."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"You're Harry's girlfriend."

"Oh goodness, this is going to end bad."

"Oh, have you no faith, Ginny? Listen. You need to get Harry's cloak for me."

Ginny sighed, "I knew this would end badly."

"I know you can do it. I need you to do this for me. Please?"

"You phrase it like I have a choice." Ginny commented.

Hermione just smiled at her best friend, knowing she would deliver.

"When do you need it?" Ginny asked, afraid of the answer.

"Sooner would be better. How about tomorrow? I'd like to start brewing on Friday."

"I'll try."

* * *

A/N: Slow starting but I have big plans. Let me know what you think!


	2. Duty Calls

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Again, the characters are JKR's, don't sue. Rating is M for the fic, it will get there. This chapter is rated T for language and very mild situations. Please leave your thoughts and comments and I will love you forever.

* * *

Hermione awoke early on Thursday; it was always the busy day. She quickly showered, dressed, and began the trek to the meeting room. Thursday mornings began with a prefect meeting, and being Head Girl, Hermione was in charge of it.

The meeting was scheduled for 8 am, but the Head Girl and Boy were supposed to arrive early. _I'm so hungry. I'm glad food is served at the meeting. _

She entered the meeting room half an hour early, as usual. _He's late._ She enjoyed the silent room while she had it. She took a seat at the front of the room.

* * *

Draco turned over slowly in his large bed. _Thursday. Lovely. _He stretched slowly and got out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. _Alright, let's get this over with._ He thought as he went to take a shower.

Draco strolled into the meeting room casually. _Granger. Filthy, rotten, really. I can't believe we have to work together. It's a miracle she's even allowed at this school._ Draco kept his composure as he reached the front of the room.

"Did you bring the list, ferret boy?" He heard Granger say to him.

"Don't call me that, mudblood." Draco's blood began to boil as he produced a piece of parchment from his robe. Draco tossed the list to the Head Girl, who sat with fists clenched and arms folded, glaring at him.

Draco stood at the podium as the prefects trickled into the room.

* * *

Hermione tried to contain her amusement at Malfoy's annoyance. She smiled as the prefects filled the room and stood up. She listened at the Head Boy said announcements, waiting for her turn to manage the meeting. She tried not to look at him as her thoughts trailed off.

_He seems different, somehow. Not in a meaningful way, of course. I'm sure he is the same cold hearted, evil, twitchy little ferret he has been. His ego seems to have deflated some. He deserves it. Maybe he has realized what an ass he is. Oh wait, this is Malfoy. Scratch that idea. _

Hermione pondered to herself. _He hasn't changed. He needs someone to knock him right off that high horse of his._

_Luckily, I know just how to solve that problem._

Hermione smiled as she exchanged places with Malfoy. She began reading the list of demotions and promotions to the prefects.

* * *

_This is such a waste of time._ He thought to himself.

"Daniel McCorvin," he heard her announce, "Demotion of two ranks. Now, if everyone will remember than any person who has received a demotion are required to patrol tomorrow night, as well as Saturday night. Failing to do so can result in extra patrolling and even –"

"Death!" was shouted by an ambitious Slytherin in the back row.

Draco rolled his eyes at his housemates immaturity.

"Not quite, but we can remove privileges and completely remove you from the group." the Head Girl continued, trying to recover.

The prefects were dismissed to eat from the tables that food magically appeared on.

"See you, Granger." Draco said, walking past her quickly.

_Finally over with and away from that vile Gryffindor._

He managed to grab a muffin from a less crowded table and leave the room. She would stay until the room was clear. She always did.

* * *

"Please sweetie, let's just have fun tonight. Just the two of us, we don't spend enough time alone." Ginny whispered to Harry.

He couldn't help but smile and certainly couldn't refuse her offer. Ginny led him up to his dorm. Luckily she knew where he kept his cloak.

She kissed him forcibly and pushed him onto his bed.

_That was easy._ Ginny thought as she detached from Harry and dressed quietly. She grabbed the cloak from his dresser and slipped it in her bag. She kissed his forehead lovingly and left.

Ginny sneaked over to Hermione's dorm and knocked loudly. The door quickly opened and Ginny nearly tackeled the unsuspecting Hermione with a hug.

"Hey Gin" Hermione managed to say after she caught her breath. They were both laughing at each other playfully.

"I have the goods." Ginny managed to say with a completely straight face, for a few seconds, at least.

"That prissy Slytherin self proclaimed 'prince' Malfoy will pay." Hermione said with a smirk.

* * *

(A/N: I'm having trouble with the formatting being lost when I upload. Hopefully I can figure this out soon. Stay tuned.)


	3. Sneaking

A/N: I don't own these characters. I just CONTROL them at times. Finally, I feel like something actually happens in this chapter.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror as she carefully brushed her thick hair. She was mentally preparing herself for the day's adventure. She set Harry's invisibility cloak in her bag, on top if her books and parchment for the day's lessons. She had her steps planned out carefully. She would sneak into Snape's classroom before lunch and wait until he leaves. Then, she would grab the ingredients she needs and leave, unnoticed.

_This will work. _

_This __**will**__ work._

Hermione put on a brave face and headed to breakfast.

"Morning boys." Hermione said cheerily to Ron and Harry. She took a seat between the two of them.

"Morning Mione." Ron said sweetly to her, giving her a one armed hug.

"What are you boys up to today?" She asked and took a drink of juice.

"Ah, just some Divination and practice." Harry replied and continued eating his eggs.

_I'm so glad I have no lessons on Fridays. Being Head Girl has its perks._

Hermione filled her plate and she scanned the other tables. _Sitting there with his stupid cronies, drinking juice, eating a damn biscuit. You will pay dearly, my Slytherin foe._

She finished her meal and said something that resembled "library".

_I can do this. Can't I? Yes. I'm Hermione. I can do this. Think brave._ Hermione was building herself up before lunch. She was on her way to the dungeons and in a dark corridor she took out the cloak and covered herself with it. She made her way to Snape's classroom; the door was open so she carefully walked in.

_Shit. That bastard._

* * *

Draco sat in the cold room staring at a blank sheet of parchment. _At least I'm alone. Better than being around those idiots for lunch._ He sighed heavily and leaned backward in Snape's large chair. _Well, I've got an hour to kill. What to do._ He thought to himself. He heard a noise, metal scraping, and looked around. Not sensing anything, he decided to read up on their potion for the day from Snape's notes.

Not ten minutes had passed when he heard footsteps. Two pairs at least. Then he heard heaving panting and he knew it was Crabbe and Goyle before they rounded the entrance to the room.

"What are you buffoons doing down here? Decide to skip out on lunch? That's unbelievable." Sneered Draco.

"We…couldn't find you…" Crabbe panted. He walked over and sat down near Draco.

"Breathe. Gosh you're thick aren't you?" Draco insulted them, as per usual.

"We…need…the password." Goyle managed to say between haggard breaths.

"Are you fucking serious?" Draco became enraged at his two housemates. _I thought Slytherins were cunning and intelligent._ "Why didn't you ask Blaise or Pansy?"

"Wouldn't…tell us." Goyle explained.

"Well, the password is _Depulso_." Draco said and watched the two expectantly. "Do you need to write it out? D-e-p-u-l-s-o."

One of the two scuttered around trying to write the letters out. The two mutters a "Thanks" and they hastily left the room.

Draco leaned back in the chair and gazed steadily around the room. _I've been here far too long. I've spent far too much time in this damp and dark room._ As he continued to glance around the room he noticed the storage room door hadn't been shut properly.

"First years, stupid as hell, the lot of them. Gryffindors, without a doubt. No manners. Can't even figure out how to shut a fucking door." Draco said angrily aloud as he made his way to the supply room. He opened the door briefly, it smelled like wet newspapers. Which comes to no surprise as the Dailey Prophet lined the floor, as Snape says "because students make messes on his floor". He quietly shut the door and heard it click, signifying its success in closing.

"There, now that was difficult, wasn't it?" He spoke aloud again.

Bells were sounding in the distance. Draco counted the chimes. _One thirty. I should go collect my things for class. _Draco stood up gradually and stretched, half yawning. He made his way to his dorm.

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why is he still here? What the hell is he doing? _Hermione's heart was racing, and she was sure he could hear her rapid beats. She covered her mouth with her hand to steady her breathing. Slowly, she moved noiselessly over toward the storage room. She edged around a corner and without looking – _CRASHHH_ – she had kicked a cauldron and it skid across the hard floor. She was frozen to the spot, staring at Malfoy hoping he would ignore the noise. Luckily, he did, and Hermione was able to make it to the closet.

Seemingly in perfect timing, Slytherin goons came in making loud noises and a diversion. Their stupidity kept Malfoy's attention, and she was able to open the door just enough to squeeze through, and close it. She knew exactly what she needed and where it was kept. After she took a couple of heaps of various herbs and placed them in individual packets, she packed them into her bag. She could hear the Slytherins still speaking, so she carefully pried the door open to assess the situation.

She escaped the closet and was making her way to the exit. She watched the Slytherins run off to who knows where. _Why did he stay? Why is he here?_ Hermione was worried, but this would not deter her. She carefully reached the door and headed to safer grounds.

* * *

(A/N: So. What did you think? I know it is slow going, but I do have a plan. Working on chapter 4 as I upload this. Thanks for your support!)


	4. Invitation

A/N: These characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely and talented JK Rowling. Enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Draco shoved his door shut behind him and strode to his chair. He fell into the soft leather seat and sighed.

_No patrols tonight._ He thought, trying to lift his spirits. _No Granger. _He thought which instantly increased his mood. He heard a few chimes ringing, _Must be nearly two. _He decided to go down to the lake and relax, _Besides, fresh air never hurts._

Draco changed out of his school robes and into casual clothes. He made sure he had his wand and started out for the lake.

…

"Oy, mate, wait up!" Draco heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He stopped and turned around to see Blaise and presumably Caroline.

"Hey Blaise" Draco replied.

"Where's the fire, mate? What're you off to do? Meeting a lady?" Blaise began phrasing question after question, giving Draco no time to respond.

"Oh, how rude of me, Draco this is Caroline. Caroline, this is the infamous Draco Malfoy, Head Boy." Blaise loved to talk, especially in front of women. Luckily Draco didn't mind, he had no interested in impressing Blaise's two-weeker.

"Are you going to ask-?" Caroline began before Blaise interrupted.

"Oh! Right. Draco, we're having a party tonight. You're going to be there, right?" Blaise looked at Draco expectantly.

"Darling, can you run along? I'll meet up with you, just need to talk here." Blaise told Caroline nonchalantly. She skittered off and as soon as she was out of earshot, Blaise started up again.

"Mate, you have got to come. Marietta will be there. Marietta Davey. She's quite the looker and from what I've heard she's after you. Of course, really, who isn't these days?" Blaise drew a breath in and watched Draco.

"Marietta, you say?" Draco replied coyly. "Is she the dark haired 6th year?"

"With legs that go on for days. That's her." Blaise responded proudly. "C'mon. Head Boys are allowed to have fun, you know?"

"Alright, I'm convinced. The usual place?"

"Right you are. I'll be there round eight or so, depending on how quickly I can get the party favours." Blaise smiled mischeviously at the last words.

"Alright, see you round then." Draco said as he continued walking to the lake. _  
Marietta. She's alright, I suppose. She's a pureblood, and far better looking than Pansy. Why not._

* * *

Hermione practically ran through the castle; she wanted to be out of those dungeons as quick as she could. She got to her room in record time and sighed in relief. _I did it. It's done. _She smiled and began unpacking her bag.

"Now, I'm not quite finished with you." She spoke aloud to the cloak. She carefully put the cloak in the top drawer of her dresser. She took up her ingredients in her arms and carried them to her study. She sprawled them across the oversized desk, with her cauldrons and potion tools. She neatly organized the ingredients into vials and jars.

_Now, where is that parchment?_

_Ah, yes._

She strode to her bedside table and opened the drawer. _No, wait. Where did it go? Oh, must be in my bag._ She searched for the parchment in her bag, to no avail. It wasn't there. Now she was beginning to worry.

_Did I pack it with me today? _Then a horrifying fear rose up in her thoughts. _What if it fell out of my bag in the storage room? No, there is no way._

Hermione began to panic as she paced in her room. _No, wait, I didn't take with me today. _She decided to check one more place – under her pillow.

She must have put it there for safekeeping, from what exactly she wasn't sure.

She scanned the instructions, although she hardly needed to. She had it memorized, but always wanted to be absolutely sure.

_Now, if I begin brewing today…should take 3 or four days, check consistency. Should be ready within a week, Friday by the latest, depending on how strong she wanted._

She couldn't help but smile during the whole process. She entered her study and shut the door behind her.


	5. Memories

A/N: Thank you for reading this far. Just letting you fine people of the internet know that I do not own the lovely characters created by JKR, our queen. The plot and random extra characters are all mine. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Draco laid under a large tree near the edge of the lake. He took measured deep breaths, slowly taking in the moist air. _Looks like rain, soon. _He rested his head on his arms, just taking in the air.

_I can't believe it's been so long._

Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"_Not in front of Draco, Lucius!" _

_Lucius smacked Narcissa hard across her pale face, leaving a distinct hand mark behind. She wailed in pain, fear, and anger._

"_Sweetie, go to your room." Narcissa spoke to her son in a sweet tone. "Please, sweetie. Just go."_

_Draco didn't want to leave his mother, he didn't want him to hurt her. This time, he didn't leave when she asked. He stalled for a moment, waiting for something to happen._

"_Don't touch her, you bastard!" screamed the eight year old child. "Just leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!"_

_Draco didn't know what would happen next. He, in his innocence, believed that Lucius would stopped. That was far from the care._

_Lucius turned from Narcissa to Draco._

"_Don't you ever even think about raising your voice at me, Draco." Lucius spoke carefully, choosing his quiet words._

_Draco ran to his room, quicker than he'd ever ran. He hid in his room, although there was no reason to. Lucius never followed him to his room. Lucius would never lay a hand on him – his only son, the one who would continue the family business. Draco knew this, but it pained him that he couldn't stop him. He was too young to do anything that would make a difference._

_Draco began crying helplessly. He tried to stifle his wails of anger with a pillow, it didn't quite do the job._

Draco opened his eyes slowly and it took him a second to realize he had been crying. He quickly dried his tears, hoping no one had wandered by. His breathing was shaky and haggard, he tried pacing his breaths and counting – like his mother had told him to do – but it didn't help.

_Fucking bastard. I hate him. If only my wishes came true, he'd be long dead now. _Draco thought bitterly. Images of his mother continued to flash in his mind. _If only I knew where she was. What she was doing. If she was ok. If she was safe, away from that monster._

He sighed again, knowing that he would probably never hear from her. _It's been so long. I don't even know if she's alive. I miss her so much. Her laugh. I can't even remember the last time I heard her laugh. _

Draco sat up and looking across the lake aimlessly. He made a sweeping glance around the area to check for other students.

_Well, I better try and eat something._

_If Pansy lays a hand on me, I swear I'll hex her.  
_

* * *

_Well, I'm making splendid progress._ Hermione was proud of her work thus far. She smiled gleefully at the bubbling cauldron in front of her. _This needs to set up for a bit. That gives me time to grab some dinner and find Ginny._

Hermione strode to the large mirror and looked at her reflection. She made a series of faces and laughed. _I'm so weird sometimes. _She took up her brush and gently ran it through her wild hair. Satisfied with her locks, she set down the brush, slipped into her favourite shoes and strode out the door.

The smell always hits you long before you actually reach the Great Hall. She quickened her pace, suddenly hungry. She was nearly to the door when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned out of curiosity and habit, and to her dismay there was the Head Boy – walking, more like sauntering, down the corridor.

_Prat. Git. Arse._

There were a thousand words she could have called him, but the one she preferred. "Well, it seems the Ferret Prince is late to dinner." Hermione said as a smirk played across her lips.

"As is the filthy mudblood, Queen of the Muggles." He replied without missing a beat.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking toward the door. She heard his footsteps stop, and turned around skeptically.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"I'm not particularly fond of being seen with you. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea, it would taint my reputation." Draco replied and smirked right back at her.

Hermione muttered something under her breath and walked into the Great Hall. She immediately found Ron and Harry sitting in their usual spots, _now where is Ginny?_ She thought as the scanned the length of the table.

Hermione reached the table and sat quickly, taking her usually seat between her two best friends.

"Where is that sister of yours?" She asked, her eyes narrowed to Ron.

"Haven't a clue." Ron said, unphased by the worry in his friend's voice as he filled his plate with the magically appearing food before him.

"Calm down, Hermione. Here she comes now." Harry said with a smile as he stared at the back of the hall.

Ginny took her seat next to Harry and greeted the trio. Hermione smiled at Ginny and mouthed "good news". Ginny acknowledged it with a smirk and a nod and followed in her brother's pursuit to fill her plate.

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their meal. It would have been silence, apart from Ron – who typically groans as he is eating to show he has enjoyed his meal.

Ginny leaned close to Hermione and whispered "What's the news?"

"I'll have to tell you after dinner." Hermione explained in a low whisper. Ginny nodded and returned to her plate. 

Ginny and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room together, with linked arms. As soon as Hermione's door clicked shut, Ginny began.

"What? Did you get everything? Is everything ok? Tellmetellmetellmetellme."

"Gin. Calm. Down." Hermione said with a laugh at her overzealous best friend. "I was successful in my mission." She confirmed.

"Mione." Ginny retorted. "Give me more than that! I want to know what happened! Are you brewing? How long before we initiate the second part."

"I think you're more obsessed than I am. Anyway, nothing spectacular happened. I got in, got the ingredients, and hurried back here. I am brewing, started this afternoon. It should take the better part of a week, depending on the strength. Actually, I'm not quite finished. However, I do need your help."

"I don't like the sound of where this is going."

"Oh, no hush. You can't just enjoy the show and not put in any effort." Ginny scoffed at Hermione's statement.

"Alright, alright. What do you need?" questioned Ginny.

"What I need…"Hermione trailed off as she walked to her study, "is a memory."

"What?"

"A memory. A particular happy memory. One that displays a triumph or achievement." Hermione explained.

"Oh Merlin's pants." Ginny said with defeat. "Alright. Let me see if I can wrangle one up." Ginny said, as she shook her head and leaped upon Hermione's bed. "You know, this would have been easier if you have forewarned me."

"Well, I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to think of. Just concentrate." Hermione said in efforts to help her friend.

"Alright. I think I have one." Ginny spoke as she walked into the study.

"Good. Now, concentrate on it. Visualize it, feel it." She explained and pulled Ginny over to the softly boiling cauldron.

"I got it." Ginny gave the confirmation that Hermione needed.

She carefully brought her wand up to Ginny's temple and pulled the memory, appearing as a dark gold wisp of smoke, and swirled it into the potion.

"Thanks." Hermione said and pulled Ginny into her arms. "This will work. Everything will be alright. Don't worry."

"I know. I know. I just hope you know that I love you. It's not every day that someone would willingly do this." Ginny replied and pulled apart from her friend. "By the way, I heard about a Hufflepuff get-together tonight. Interested?"

Hermione gave her a look that clearly said _No._ "Oh, come on Hermione. Live a little."

"Why are you so keen on me going?" Hermione questioned her, unsure of her intentions – with Ginny, things were never as innocent as she tried to make them appear.

"I'm not up to anything, swear. I just don't want to go alone and Harry refuses. He doesn't think the Hufflepuffs like him since well, you know."

"I suppose you're going to guilt me into going, then?" Hermione assumed.

"Well, if necessary. I was hoping you'd come willingly, but if force is needed, I'm not above that." Ginny joked.

"Oh, alright – but not for long. I don't want to be out at all hours." Hermione said, defeated but not upset.

* * *

(A/N: Comments? Hate it? _Love it_? Tell me via review.)


	6. Hufflepuff

A/N: I don't own these characters; they are the property of the lovely and talented JKR. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it has taken longer than other chapters. Leave feedback please.

This fic is rated M, however this chapter is rated T.

* * *

_Alright. Time to make an appearance for Blaise._ Draco thought as he checked his reflection for imperfections. His light hair the perfect amount of tousled mess, his skin a flawless pale complexion, his eyes a cold grey colour. He smirked to himself and smoothed his wrinkle-free shirt. He smirked at himself and left the room.

_Oh yes, I do recall a Marietta of sorts…this should prove interesting._

_

* * *

_

"Hermione, stop fidgeting – you look great." Ginny urged her anxious friend.

Hermione nervously looked in the mirror – to which she saw nothing particularly spectacular. She donned a pair of dark jeans that hugged her silhouette down to her ankle, paired with a modest maroon and white pumps – Ginny's addition, her favourite pair of shoes.

"I honestly don't see how you expect me to function in these…" Hermione said, her voice shaky and face scrunched up as she looked at the shoes.

"They make your legs look killer, Mione." Ginny pleaded with her to just wear the shoes.

_I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I'll be impressing anyone._

As if reading her friend's anxious mind, Ginny spoke "It doesn't hurt to look your best. When you look good, you feel good, and that's what matters. Be confident!" Ginny smiled at her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

Ginny decided to slip into her boots and then sarcastically called out for Hermione, "Hey, what's taking so long, Mione? Got a hot date?", to which she received a less than friendly scold from Hermione.

Ginny took the Head Girl and led her by the hand. It took a few minutes longer than usual as Hermione's walking speed was significantly reduced. She hadn't quite mastered the element of speed in heels. Ginny found the whole scenario amusing.

The girls entered the room and Hermione immediately noticed the dim lights and music she'd never heard before. _Oh, look, they have a food table! _Hermione thought to herself before mentally punishing the thought. _Have I turned into a Weasley?_ She smiled to herself at the absurdity of the thought. Ginny gave her a quick, unexpected kiss on the cheek and left.

_I'd know that messy haired kid ANYWHERE. How dare Ginny guilt me into coming here. If she had a date, what the hell is her motive?_

Hermione sighed briefly, _I will never know what that Ginger is up to._ She hurriedly, as hurriedly as she could, moved toward the food table. She collided with a hard object that nearly knocked her completely over – a hand grabbed and held onto her arm, stopping her fall. She looked up and met eye with her savior.

"I thought this was a Hufflepuff party." Hermione stated to her OTHER ginger counterpart.

"Well, you're no Hufflepuff, so why do you care?" Ron teased, bringing her into a one armed embrace. Hermione attempted to pry herself away, but before she could manage, Ron suggested, "Let's go dance for a bit!"

_I can barely walk in these things, and he wants me to attempt something that looks like dancing? This boy is completely insane – just like his sister._

Luckily for her, and everyone in her vicinity, a slower song came on – which meant she could just sway near Ron and that would suffice as dancing. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to forget her worries, to little avail. She tried to count things, which was a nervous habit of hers. She counted the bricks lining the wall that she could see, and then made an estimate about the number of bricks along the entire wall. From that information, she could calculate the total number of bricks surrounding her. However, this information wasn't helpful or calming. If anything, it just made her more nervous. She patiently waited for a song to change, so it wouldn't seem rude to escape the dance floor. There was a break between songs and a pair of familiar hands grabbed either sides of her waiste.

"Fancy seeing you here, my dear." Ginny whispered to her. Hermione laughed at her antics and began dancing with her. When Hermione spent time with Ginny, she knew nothing really mattered. She could dance and look like a fool and no one would say a word because it is Ginny – people just accepted her insanity and never dared to question it.

After a few songs passed, Hermione excused herself to get some juice and to sit on a comfy chair. _What kind of juice is this? Lemon? Tastes a bit like lemon._ She thought casually to herself. Hermione found a delightful looking chair and nearly sprinted to it. She sat down carefully and for the first time, took in her surroundings.

_Oh, great._

_

* * *

_

_(A/N: So, tell me what you think! Sorry this took so long to post! Blame my university! Also, sorry it is so short!)_


	7. After Hours

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Please remember that these characters were created by the amazing JKR. Please comment and review. Leave me your guesses for the potion Hermione is brewing! This fiction is rated M for mature, but this chapter is rated T for language.

* * *

_I can't believe Blaise. Honestly, I assumed this would be a Slytherin only event. _Draco huffed into the party, clearly unpleasantly surprised at the diversity of partygoers. Draco quickly found a crowd of what seemed like Slytherins in the dark room.

"Hey Drakey." Pansy said in a breathy voice, already staggering her way to Draco's side.

"Pansy." Draco nodded at her.

"I thought you'd never get here." She smiled at his general direction.

_This is going to be a long night. How long has she been here life this? Already pathetically drunk._ He attempted to scan the dark room for other acquaintances, to no avail. Blaise was off, presumably dancing, with his girlfriend. Draco sighed and looked back at Pansy, who held onto his arm for support.

"Pansy, have you seen Marietta?"

Her lazy gaze met Draco's serious one. She was silent for once; Draco could feel her anxiety radiating from her.

"Marietta? Nope. Haven't seen or heard from her. Afraid not. Who is Marietta?" She said all at once, and continued after a brief pause. "Let's just have fun, Drakey. Forget her. We use to have so much fun together." Pansy slurred her speech and mumbled through a few words. She looked at Draco pleadingly.

_Fuckk. If she weren't so damn annoying I would have some sympathy for the girl. _

"Why are you here, Pansy?" Draco asked slowly.

"To see you, of course. Blaisey said you'd be here. He said you wanted to see me tonight."

_Well, this night has gone bad fast. Since when am I the go-to blind date material? What was Blaise thinking?_

Draco prided himself on his ability to show no emotion, however given the state of the evening, he gave in as he sighed. He gingerly reached his arm across Pansy's back and supported her.

"Listen to me Pansy." Draco said softly, she began to nuzzle his neck. _Lovely, fucking great._

"Pansy – stop. You need to get some sleep. You look so tired." Draco attempted to assuage Pansy into leaving, however she refused. He was greatly lacking skills in consoling the drunk.

"Oh Drakey-baby, I've missed you. I've missed us." Draco shushed her softly and tried to scan the room again. This time, he saw Blaise nearly attached to his female counterpart.

"Pansy, let's go see Blaise." Draco said, as he tried to sound uplifting. He escorted the girl to the area where Blaise was and managed to get his attention quickly.

"Blaise, care to explain yourself?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it! I'm glad you two have found each other, I'm sure you've been having a great time." Blaise said with a wink.

Draco resisted the urge to hex him given his condition, and the predicament he would be in if a professor busted them.

_Head Boy caught at a party surrounded by drunken teenagers. That would just be icing on the fucking cake._

"Blaise, Pansy is going to hang out here with you. Keep her company, don't let her do anything stupid –please." Draco said in a low tone. He passed along Pansy and headed to the other side of the room.

…_Honestly. To think, they wonder why I don't come out with them more often. _

With any chance of seeing Marietta gone from his mind, Draco scouted a punch bowl. Immediately, he decided against it, _Someone always pours Firewhiskey in the punch bowl, really fucking funny._ He made a beeline for a quieter area he had spotted earlier.

He approached the oversized chairs and sofas and noticed a girl sitting crookedly in one. He smirked to himself before he recognized who it was.

_The Head Girl, well isn't that interesting. Strange place for her to show up._ He thought. He continued to make his way to the sofa, _That Granger isn't going to ruin a comfortable sofa for me. Hopefully she is passed out._ Draco shook his head after that last thought, in disbelief that he really had just thought that.

* * *

_Why is he here? Shouldn't he be off with one of his adoring fans? Pug-faced Pansy, perhaps. _She giggled to herself, _Alliteration is great._

She watched Draco make his way to the sofa carefully, with a well placed hand on her wand for protection.

He nearly jumped onto the sofa, which on collision had made an _ooof_ sound. Hermione could see him from the corner of her eye, she tried to tilt her head to avoid eye contact.

_Here alone at this party and to make it worse, along comes Malfoy._ She fidgeted in her chair as she felt the eyes of the Head Boy upon her. She met his gaze with a glare, and was surprised. He wasn't glaring, in fact he didn't look bothered at all.

_What the hell is up with him?_ She wondered. _He hates me. My presence pisses him off. Why aren't you glaring?_

As she maintained her gaze, she noticed he seemed fatigued. _He must be too tired to bother with me._ She convinced herself. She wanted to insult him. She wanted to throw daggers of a glare at him. She wanted him to just give her a reason. She needed her memory jogged of what a truly horrid person he was? No, is. He is a horrid person. _He hasn't changed, Hermione. He still thinks you are a worthless excuse of existence. He detests you. He ridicules you and your parents. He is a terrible person and he deserves everything that happens to him. He is just tired right now. Boys always look sweet when they are sleeping but they are devils when they awake._ Hermione reminded herself. If only he had made some inclination of hatred, a snarl, a look of detest, even a smirk that showed he noticed her.

_This shouldn't be bothering me. The one instance that Malfoy doesn't verbally assult me and I am __**bothered**__ by it? Oh, I don't make sense._

She shook her head and steadily rose from her seat. She pressed her clothes down again, almost out of habit, took another glance at Malfoy, and walked away. _I don't care what they are doing. I'm going to bed. I'm Head Girl! I have things to do tomorrow._ She quickly surveyed the room for the exit, having given up on locating her friends to tell them goodbye (and probably scold them for whatever they were doing).

…

"Oh, it feels good to be home." Hermione said as she stepped into her dorm. She immediately took of those shoes and gasped at the freedom. _Merlin, those shoes hurt….but they are so cute._ She quickly changed into her most comfortable pair of pajamas and began her night time routine.

* * *

Draco did not want to be bothered – by anyone. _I shouldn't have even stopped by. Marietta whatever her name is. I don't even know why I'm still here. Everyone is drinking and overcome with intense stupidity. Really probably is some sort of fire hazard – this many stupid people in one area. _He almost smiled at his own joke.

_I wonder if I could write her. _He thought sadly, though he was well aware that her mail was searched and read. It was just then that he noticed that Granger was starting to leave. After he was sure she was far enough away, Draco stood up and found Marietta dancing with Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey there Draco." Marietta said seductively to him. She moved closer to Draco, it would seem her intentions were to dance in the same space in which Draco's body was.

"Hey Marietta, good to see you." He replied with a charming smirk. He began to get lost amounst the body movements and music. He only felt the music, or maybe that was Marietta. She turned around quickly and surprised him with a series of kisses along his jawline. Draco was taken by surprise by her forwardness, that is what he seemed to draw out in a woman.

Draco wasn't sure when, but at some point during the dancing they managed to move toward the back of the room, which was much less inhabited and much darker than the rest of the room. Draco barely had enough time to come up for air and he momentarily wondered if Marietta needed to breathe.

* * *

(A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review – it motivates me to write faster. Thank you for your support! I swear, the chapters seem so much longer in my word document!)


End file.
